


温柔地杀我 Kill Me Tender

by stipethom



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 切嗣和绮礼被魔法聚集到一个小黑屋内，必须完成一个愿望才能离开XXX又名温柔地干我。





	温柔地杀我 Kill Me Tender

**胡扯的设定，时间五战后。一切为** **pwp服务。**

**~~又名温柔地干我。~~ **

 

这种状况，他早该料到不是吗？切嗣抽着烟，用力得像在咬牙切齿。脚边瘫痪般的身体——正从昏迷中醒来。他掏出兜里的打火机，有意无意地用拇指去逗弄开关，盯着明灭的火光，产生了纵火的欲望。

遗憾的是，在卫宫切嗣下决心纵火之前，男人已经苏醒，从微微蜷曲的额发下睁开死水般的眼睛。那双眼睛，果不其然，在捕捉到切嗣标志性的风衣和松垮垮的领带时，亮了一下。

言峰绮礼躺在地上，面前的人与其说是俯视着他，不如说是回避着他的视线。切嗣的面孔在强烈的白炽灯下很苍白，眼眶发黑，如长期熬夜或营养不良，熟悉切嗣的人知道这是他的常态。

绮礼抬头望着天花板。

他穿着黑色的常服，除了头发稍显凌乱，浑身上下一丝不苟。他大约有六、七年没见过切嗣了，但还是轻易地认出了对方。他意识到切嗣这些年来毫无变化，仿佛框好的相片连褪色也无。

“你是抑制力派来杀我的吗？”

“那倒不失为一个好主意。”切嗣的锐利地透过烟雾注视他，手指搭着外衣，底下缀满武器，像一圈花边将这个男人密密匝起。他言简意赅，仿佛已发誓不再开口，只是偶尔不得不背叛誓言。“为了现世，我许了愿——于是，我得实现一个不可能的愿望。”

“我的愿望？”

“快说吧。”切嗣催促道。

倘若，切嗣回答“是，我是来收走你这条命的”，言峰绮礼就不会这么茫然无措，甚至感到暴露。男人无声地皱了起来，像要从大脑里呕出什么，仓促地抓抓脸，试图对现状保持清醒。

“我没许愿。”

“你不说，这事儿没完。”切嗣不无厌恶地说，“永无止境。来不及后悔了，我们两个都被拖进了不可抗拒的漩涡——所以，快说。”

切嗣退到门边，阴影一点一点儿挪开，这是他能给予言峰的最后一点儿礼貌。

他倚着门框，失落中带着一丝不是滋味。

他没算着自己会被派来这儿，派来这个人身边。事实上，他推测是言峰在渴求自己，才影响了他最初的被召唤。这感觉很坏，像是被扼着下巴灌进泻药，而今他的身体确在不快地喃喃，火气直往外冲。

空气里弥漫着皮革与沾着火药的猎枪的臭味。这儿像某个暴发户的储藏室，墙上挂满鞣得很差的兽皮，还有保存欠佳的兽头。黑洞洞的眼里偶尔爬出只蠹，与他眼观鼻鼻观心。这让切嗣回忆起某次勉勉强强的任务，对方是一个喜爱收集干尸的魔术师，声称钟情于生物被迫半死不活的状态。

他踱回神父所在的角落。男人已经坐了起来，双腿笔直并拢，十指交叉重叠，一言不发地凝视那面唯一的被封死的尖拱形窗子，等候告解似的。神父拍了拍头发，还是乱得不行。发尾在地板上蹭上了灰，但男人没注意到。他的睫毛微微抖着，仿若空气中除了陈皮革的味道，还有什么在猎猎地游荡。

走近的人是唯一的源头。使这里沉闷的气氛改变，使得风流动起来的源头。切嗣停下脚步，俯身。他差点想把“竞争者”上膛，用枪托擦着男人的脸，和他威胁敌人时如出一辙：“你的愿望是什么？”这愿望需要被强迫才能被从紧闭的唇齿间透露，这愿望是军事机密，涉及到言峰绮礼个人的极密。切嗣听不到从神父唇间逃逸的声音。他越接近，神父越折叠起来，像要吸进墙壁的褶皱里去，一米九的个子，绷得像橡皮筋，下一秒就要反弹。

“你必须告诉我。”切嗣毫不拖泥带水地说，低头看着男人，他的俯姿散播着迫切感。他的右手捏着犹自散发热量的烟，离得很近。他的烟在快要烧到绮礼的脸时，绮礼挪动了一下，像是被驱赶进了切嗣的阴影里。

他们隔得是那么近，他感到切嗣的呼吸克制地扑到他的脸上。若非情势特殊，几乎使人尴尬了。这样的姿势下，一分钟也有一小时之久。他在沉默了很久很久以后，感觉到切嗣的呼吸越发炽热起来。或许只是他的脸颊在愈来愈炽热。他的心灵反而轻松了，像是剥除了坚硬的污垢。

“我想和你上床。”

他说。

“这就是我想要的。”

他意识到切嗣迟滞了。他的要求是如此具体、既不是触摸星星，也不是消失或幸福。他起初倘若还有疑虑的话，现在也对自己先前的较真感到好笑了，因为他要的人就站在他的面前，因为这“不可实现”而惊愕。他笑了起来。

他不关心切嗣会怎么做。规则里没这一条，不是吗？他只要说出愿望足矣。只要说出来，他便自由了。而这愿望将去尽力地束缚被要求实现的人，无论对方能够实现与否。

“从条件来说，你的愿望，并非不可能。”

切嗣看着他，像是发现了什么蠢东西一样。他从一边肩膀脱下外套，将它像是换洗的吸烟装一样扔到地上。里面鼓鼓囊囊的武器丁零当啷地滚在地上。

“千载难逢的机会，你就只想要这个吗？”

切嗣公事公办地询问。他将身上剩余的武器也转移到了地上。绮礼盯着地板，觉得切嗣把自己的70%都卸在了地上。前者的视线时不时逡巡他的身体，冷淡中带上了一丝意味深长。他耳根后发烧起来，他说不清那是由于紧张还是别的。

将他的犹豫视为默认，切嗣欺身过来。绮礼短促地笑了一下。那笑声象征着他这十年来在吉尔伽美什、库丘林、远坂、卫宫士郎等人面前一字不拉的游刃有余。“你到底在想什么？”他质问道，“我的娱乐就是使人痛苦……”

“如果你把娱乐与愿望混淆，或是只想让我痛苦，那就是你自己的过错了。”

言峰绮礼顿时发现自己哑口无言了。

他的夙敌有条不紊地，如猫科动物一样舔吮他的嘴唇，仿佛可堪回味。十年前，绮礼怎么也意淫不出，切嗣会再次现身驳倒他，比他尝起来的烟味更难以招架。“想和切嗣上床”的愿望起码是有八分真实性的，但是从说出到与夙敌翻云覆雨中间似乎 **缺省了大量的过场动画。** 每分每秒都在提醒他这件事 **正在确凿地发生** ，从恶作剧迅速跨升为直接的求偶行为。切嗣的衬衫挨着他的皮肤，浆过的袖口硬硬地刮擦过去，造成轻微的红痕。手指解开领子下的纽扣时，他下巴一阵寒意，涨得通红。

“不是你先开口要我和你做爱的？竟然也会不好意思么？”

“……没有男人这样对待过我。”

“你自然这样对待过别人啰。”

“住口。”

他挣扎着与对方唇枪舌剑，力图按捺下去。他一贯主张追逐本欲，从不引以为耻，可是眼下连未命名的半成品也和盘托出，如此令他抵触。凭什么偏偏一句轻浮的冒犯话就被当真了呢，此外还有什么值得当真？

他闭上了眼睛，逼自己像个货真价实的基督徒那样逆来顺受。不肯睁开眼。他受不了切嗣带着特有的务实态度做这些，情绪是平静，嘲讽，还是愠怒？假如是愠怒，绮礼还觉得有那么一点赚到了，然而察觉自己的侥幸心理，便陡然觉得十分羞赧。常服的扣子全部被切嗣拧开了，像是一排剥好的橘子瓣挂在胸前。他被切嗣抬起胳膊，衣服被掀起来，罩住了他的脸。切嗣隔着平滑的衣料，抚摸他被藏在黑暗中的五官。他感到有一点湿润移向喉结。

被轻轻地咬了一下，牙齿陷进肉里。这样就足够让他下腹灼热起来。手指拨着他露在卷起的衣服下的嘴唇，允许他衔住。指缝里有辛辣的味道。带着胡渣的面颊挨过来，若无其事地吻了他。离开时，银丝从嘴角牵出，像是要代替衣服下一动一动的睫毛来继续注视着对方。吻结束时，他觉得心跳也跟着结束了。

切嗣看着神父逐渐耸动的胸膛，听着粗重起来的喘息，忍不住伸手去抚摸盖在上衣下面的眼睛。他大致摸到了颤动的眼睑的形状，感到手掌心里仿佛卧着两只羞怯的虫蛹。即使被衣服遮着，男人依旧闭着眼睛。这让他有些好笑，终究并未就此发表高见。言峰的身体很温暖，体温还在升高，尽管一声不吭，他很清楚对方的兴奋。

切嗣甚至觉得不断否定自我、又与否定做着斗争的男人怪可怜。

他抚摸着在他的手底下无法躲藏因而只得拧紧的肌肉。他低头去领取他的酬赏，用舌尖和牙尖细细撮吸男人的乳头。他从光裸的肌肤上闻到香皂和熏过的布料的味道，无处不在强调着对方是个神职人员，这增添了刺激感。胸前两粒染得鲜红而挺硬，他手一松，那卷起的衣物慢慢滑下来，在细腻的皮肤上滑动，只在硬的乳粒被阻隔了一小会儿。他下身热起来，动手将碍事的布料除去。他缘着言峰的腋下向上扯去外衣，对方结实的胳膊仅仅是曝露出来就让切嗣觉得淫秽。

他终于得以见到布满细汗、色泽鲜艳的脸。那与平素沉闷的枯色不同，连颧骨的阴影都更明艳了，嘴里像是紧紧地含着一颗李子似地不肯分开，他忽然很想尝尝内里的酸甜，将对方郑重其事贮藏的秘密挖掘出来，使之公开在懊热得蒸笼似的空气中，并掰开每一颗整齐的牙，不但要分享最深处的秘密，还要尝遍沾上秘密蜜汁的抽屉。他向紧锁的眼睑吹了一口气。

终于，言峰像是从极遥远的地方审视他，在湿润的隐忍之中，无动于衷地丈量着他们的交合将在空间里溢出的热度。末了，他觉得那双污染过的眼眸流露出的讥诮变成了一种自嘲。

他胸中一紧，便吻去了即将溢出的叹息。眼睫与眉毛从他的牙齿下飞走，急匆匆地扇动。当言峰再次望向他时，已经镇静下来了。

从前他们是仇敌，后来切嗣先行死去，如今他们是彼此的愿望执行人。切嗣觉得自己对其有一定程度的责任。纵使他不过是死荫反射的一道过去的回声。未知的魔法选中了他，把他像从昆虫的标本盒解放出来，因此他这活死人要尽力满足一个同过去的他一样穷途末路的人。

尽管对方是一口时刻准备被灌满的壶，其虚空却始终未能诞下一种长久的明晰。苦难与不幸是这个罪人聊以自慰的甜点，好比肉体的快活给他带来的短暂的轻松。然而，没有永恒的盈满，甚至永恒也有赖于一个先在的概念。连旁人都看得出来此路不通——叩问无底的漏斗太没有意义了。切嗣渐渐明白为何言峰的愿望不可能实现。

他的唾液在对方的腹部流下亮痕。言峰不再压抑喘息和下体被摩擦时喉头挤出的呻吟。切嗣觉得自己像在摁气泡布上的泡泡，每一下使力都赢来男人身体赞许的爆裂声，向他释放出更坦率的旖旎。言峰的身体像是未经开发的孤岛，看不见前人的踪迹，哪怕被人触碰过，也从未达到这样的深度。也许从未有人惮于这样去攫取他，并假设他的情感依旧存在似的，因此得以躲过无数次的勘探，被错漏的秘宝依旧种在雨林深处。切嗣深吸一口气，褪下对方整洁得没有一丝褶皱的外裤。他隔着内裤的棉抚摸言峰饱满的腿与臀部。言峰没有瑟缩，对着他分开了腿，仿佛笃信他一般。男人松松地搂住切嗣的头，间或用手指插进切嗣汗湿的头发，满足于指甲在他的头皮与后颈的细嫩皮肤上划擦。言峰做这些的时候，双眼只盯着空无一人的前方，对他来说盯着爱抚他的切嗣是超标的。

切嗣的手进入神父的臀缝时，并未如预想般遭到巨大的阻碍。听着令他燥热的低吟声，切嗣的中指长驱直入，在热而紧的内壁中，与炸动的脉搏紧紧相贴。他的呼吸几乎要变成和对方一个节奏。在此之前，切嗣不无幽默地想，没人告诉他男人屁股的表现力堪比交响乐。言峰的身体经过积年累月的锻炼，腿柔韧而有力，不待他出声，就缓缓地向前抬起，直抵到切嗣的肩膀上。他看见对方脸上浮动着愉悦，与起初的忸怩大相径庭。

言峰躬下身体。切嗣的手指还留在言峰绮礼的身体内。对方比他高大得多，循着俯角，亲吻他的鼻尖，顺着从额角流下的汗，与他接吻，舌头搅动起水声。他的舌头被言峰引导着，几乎被吞进了言峰的喉中，那样绵密的触感令切嗣勃起了。言峰的头像是未修建充分的树冠，与他周身的一丝不苟截然相反。微微翘起的发尾有点像女人，切嗣不禁想去揪几根头发，但是他被抓住了空余的胳膊，抻展着搂向言峰发烫的身躯。

“从敬业的角度，”他听见男人沙哑地说，带着调笑，“你不应该抱着我吗？”

“在魔力消失之前，不用你请求，让我抱你多少次都可以。”

在他的眼皮底下，言峰开始抚慰自己。言峰的喘息随着阴茎的濡湿而加重，在二人的腰腹之间挺立着，使得他的几根手指畅通地滑入深处。这种条件下，保险套自然是没有的。切嗣不去看对方并不生疏地摆弄着性器的手，那样的景象让他有些难以自控。他从裤子里解放出来，便捅进言峰的屁股里。美妙的滋味顿时包裹住他，他在男人的闷哼中开始撞击，而后者也因为快速的性交而忘记了抚弄下体，大腿在他的肩膀上颤抖。

“太、太快了……”

神父的声音调子变了。

他扶住言峰的腿，亲亲膝窝内侧。

“你知道我是不会停下来的。”

“……”

切嗣甚至不知道自己有没有正确地取悦对方。看来好像这并不重要。言峰比他硬得还厉害。其实，就这门“差事”而言嘛，他倒没有牺牲什么。做爱是令人愉快的，何况对方并不疏于此道。

继续地挺进，几乎让他的脑子化掉了。男人的屁股很紧，而且没有任何松懈的趋势。大腿在他的肩膀上摇晃，点点白浊滴在他的马甲上，他也无暇顾及了。他大力地抬起，让言峰半斜起身体降下一条腿，他抓着另一条腿更深地插进去，然后在肺里氧气耗尽之前射了进去。

对方在他之前就高潮了。此刻在切嗣的虚弱时刻，言峰并不拔出，直接跨坐在他身上，再次摇晃起来。

“好歹……喂……”

“真是让人想要侵犯的表情啊。”神父笑着说，“有了肌肤之亲就大意成这样吗？为什么你认为我不会兴致所至杀了你呢？”

切嗣没有搭腔。他心说，“你不会”。

在内心深处，他愿意对着言峰绮礼说：“你是爱着我的。”

记起了言峰绮礼眼底一闪而过的自嘲的卫宫切嗣，对此什么也没说。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的唠叨：
> 
> *事实上，麻婆在此时已经死掉了。他和切嗣都是死后被“愿望”的魔法召唤而降临的人。
> 
> *正因为是召唤出来的过去的剪影，因此切嗣是全盛时期而非死前的模样。麻婆是五麻，不为什么，因为作者想看切嗣跟五麻搞。
> 
> *麻婆真正的愿望是“永恒的爱”，是一种上帝的恩慈。但是他又要除掉一切根基去渴求它，因此无法得到。


End file.
